Dolores Gray
Dolores Gray was an Americn actress and singer. Biography Born Sylvia Finkelstein in Los Angeles, California to vaudeville performers, she studied at the Royal Academy of Dramatic Arts, had an early stage appearance as Nell Gwynne in In Good King Charles' Golden Days and made her debut at the London Palladium in 1958. Whilst she mostly appeared on stage in musicals, she had a number of film appearances, including Mr. Skeffington, The Opposite Sex and Designing Woman. Singing Winning a Tony Award for her part in Carnival in Flanders, Gray originated roles in such musicals as Are You With It?, Carnival in Flanders and Destry Rides Again. She also performed in the film production Kismet, and released the albums Warm Brandy and At the Talk Of The Town. Film Lady for a Night (1942) *Has Anybody Seen My Man? (solo) Mr. Skeffington (1944) *It Had to Be You (solo) Holiday in Paris: Paris (1951) *C'est si bon (solo) Kismet (1955) The Opposite Sex (1956) *Young Man with a Horn (solo) Television The Ed Sullivan Show (1951) *Spring (solo) *June is Busting Out All Over (solo) Designing Woman (1957) *Music is Better Than Words (solo) Stage Fun for the Money (1941) Seven Lively Arts (1944) *Big Town (contains solo lines) *Is It the Girl? (Or Is It the Gown?)(duet) *Wow-ooh-wolf! *Hence It Don't Make Sense Are You With It? (1945)(originated the role) *Are You With It? (contains solo lines) *You Gotta Keep Saying 'No' (solo) *In Our Cozy Little Cottage of Tomorrow (duet) Sweet Bye and Bye (1946)(originated the role) *Diana (solo) *Too Enchanting (duet) *I Says to Him (contains solo lines) *Let's Be Young (contains solo lines) *Diana Says Goodbye (duet) *Just Like a Man (solo) Annie, Get Your Gun (1947) *Doin' What Comes Natur'lly (contains solo lines) *The Girl That I Marry (duet) *You Can't Get a Man with a Gun (solo) *Moonshine Lullaby (contains solo lines) *There's No Business Like Show Business (Reprise)(solo) *They Say It's Wonderful (duet) *You Can't Get a Man with a Gun (Reprise)(solo) *Entr'acte: The European Tour (contains solo lines) *I Got Lost In His Arms (solo) *I Got the Sun in the Morning (duet) *An Old-Fashioned Wedding (duet) *Anything You Can Do (duet) *They Say It's Wonderful (Reprise)(contains solo lines) Two on the Aisle (1951) *Hold Me Tight (contains solo lines) *There Never Was a Baby Like My Baby (duet) *If You Hadn't, But You Did? (contains solo lines) *The Guide Book (contains solo lines) *Catch our Act (solo) *At the Met (contains solo lines) *Dog Show *How Will He Know? (duet) Carnival in Flanders (1953)(originated the role) *It's a Fine Old Institution (solo) *I'm One of Your Admirers (solo) *The Plundering of the Town (contains solo lines) *The Stronger Sex (solo) *It's an Old Spanish Custom (duet) *A Seventeen Gun Salute (contains solo lines) *Rainy Day (solo) *A Moment of Your Love (duet) *How Far Can a Lady Go? (solo) Destry Rides Again (1959)(originated the role) *Ladies (contains solo lines) *I Know Your Kind (solo) *I Hate Him (solo) *Anyone Would Love You (duet) *Fair Warning (solo) *That Ring on the Finger (contains solo lines) *Once Knew a Fella (Reprise)(duet) *I Say Hello (solo) Sherry! (1967)(originated the role) *Proposal Duet (duet) *Listen Cosette (duet) *Christmas Eve Broadcast (contains solo lines) *Putty in Your Hands (contains solo lines) *Putty in Your Hands (reprise)(contains solo lines) Gypsy (1973) *Some People (solo) *Some People" (reprise)(solo) *Small World (duet) *Mr. Goldstone, I Love You (contains solo lines) *You'll Never Get Away From Me (duet) *Everything's Coming up Roses (solo) *Madame Rose's Toreadorables (contains solo lines) *Together Wherever We Go (contains solo lines) *Small World (reprise)(solo) *Rose's Turn (solo) 42nd Street (1982) *Shadow Waltz (contains solo lines) *Shadow Waltz (Reprise)(solo) *You’re Gettin to Be a Habit with Me (solo) *I Only Have Eyes for You (duet) *I Know Now (contains solo lines) *Act One Finale (solo) *About a Quarter to Nine (duet) *Finale Ultimo Follies (1987) *I'm Still Here (solo) Albums There's No Business Like Show Business (1954) Warm Brandy (1957) *Shangri-La (solo) *Penthouse Serenade (When We're Alone)(solo) *You're Getting To Be A Habit With Me (solo) *Kiss Me (solo) *How Long Has This Been Going On (solo) *Close Your Eyes (solo) *You Go To My Head (solo) *Do-Do-Do (solo) *Speak Low (solo) *Don't Blame Me (solo) *Isn't It Romantic? (solo) *You're My Thrill (solo) At The Talk Of The Town (1963) *Star Theme (solo) *Once In A Lifetime (Stop The World-I Want To Get Off)(solo) *Around the World (solo) *Learnin' The Blues (solo) *Cry Me a River (solo) *There'll Be Some Changes Made (solo) *Lucky Day (George White's Scandals Of 1926)(solo) *Mornin' Train (solo) *A Foggy Day In London Town (Film, A Damsel In Distress)(solo) *It Never Entered My Mind (Higher And Higher)(solo) *S'posin' (solo) *Another Op'nin, Another Show (Kiss Me, Kate)(solo) *That's Entertainment (Film, The Band Wagon)(solo) *C'est Magnifique (Can-Can)(solo) *My Ship (Lady In The Dark)(solo) *Shall We Dance (The King And I)(solo) *You Can't Get A Man With A Gun (Annie Get Your Gun)(solo) *Toreador (solo) *I Wish You Love (solo) Make Mine Manhattan (1977) *Anything Can Happen in New York/Manhattan in the Spring *Saturday Night in Central Park *Take Off the Coat, My Friend (solo) *Saturday's Child (solo) *I Gotta Have You Ben Bagley's Cole Porter Vol. III (1979) Ben Bagley's Harold Arlen And Vernon Duke Revisited Vol. II (1980) Gallery grayarts.png|Seven Lively Arts. graywithit.png|'Bunny La Fleur' in Are You With It? grayoakley.jpg|'Annie Oakley' in Annie, Get Your Gun. graycarnival.jpg|'Cornelia' in Carnival in Flanders. warmbrandy.jpg|'Warm Brandy.' graykismet.jpg|'Lalume' in Kismet. graysylvia.jpg|'Sylvia Fowler' in The Opposite Sex. graydestry.jpg|'Frenchy' in Destry Rides Again. atthetalk.jpg|'At the Talk of the Town.' graydesigning.jpg|'Lori Shannon' in Designing Woman. sherryposter.jpg|'Lorraine Sheldon', Sheridan Whiteside and Maggie Cutler in Sherry! graygypsy.png|'"Mama" Rose Hovick' in Gypsy. Makeminemanhattan.jpg|'Make Mine Manhattan.' grayfollies.jpg|'Carlotta Campion' in Follies. Gray, Dolores Gray, Dolores Gray, Dolores Gray, Dolores